


Fade to Black

by aidail



Series: My Apocalypse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demon Dean Winchester, Gabriel (Mentioned) - Freeform, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidail/pseuds/aidail
Summary: What if Sam took a different option to get his brother back after the Mark turned him into a Demon?





	

It was cold. That’s all that Sam could feel, was the cold. Anything else he buried behind the numbness. After everything he’d been through, torture and possession and even death, to think this would be the thing that broke him. Not his brother’s body, not a corpse or an empty space. He’d dealt with those so often now, losing friends and family, it was almost second nature now, the hollow grief he carried with him throughout his days. 

No, this time was different. Dean wasn’t dead. There was no body, no wondering about the dissapearance. Sam knew what happened, had spoken to him, had heard the words that broke him. Dean was a demon.

Part of Sam had been shaking with rage when he found out. The same part that always did, the part that scared him. It would do whatever it took, no matter the consequences. For years now, Sam had worked on ignoring it, burying it, pretending it didn’t exist. The last time he listened to that voice, he’d done things he could never take back, and cost the world more than he could ever repay. 

Except now…now, what was even the point in fighting anymore? Maybe Gabriel had been right all those years ago. Maybe it was inevitable. Sure they’d locked the Devil back up, but hadn’t they themselves caused almost as much grief? Angels had fallen, demons were rising, the world was being destroyed. They’d changed fate, avoided a destiny that had been written since the beginning. Surely that was worse than unsinking a ship. Maybe all these disasters, all the horrible things that kept happening, all the people that kept dying, maybe this was fates way of tipping the scales back. The Winchesters were always meant to be tools for destruction. Maybe it was time to embrace fate. 

That was the real reason Sam was here. He had nowhere else to turn. In another time, he hoped that maybe another version of him was stronger. Was able to find another way. But Sam was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of hurting. There was a way to end the pain. A way he could see his brother again. It was not a way that would save him. In fact, it would damn them both, and possibly the world. But he didn't care.

With everything else gone, what else was there to live for? Saving people? Since when had he ever been able to save anyone? Even those ones from the early days, those shining years when he’d been sure he was doing good, Crowley already took care of them. Demonic hands sullied everything he touched, right from the beginning, trailing him through life like the black smoke they were. Maybe it was finally time to give in. 

He took one last chance. He prayed, sending out a plea to whoever was listening, hoping for something, anything. But nothing came, no answers from above. The steady drip of blood off metal was the only sound, that and Sam’s own breaths. No one was coming to stop him. It was like the archangels had been saying from the beginning. God had left the building. For the first time Sam was willing to admit that maybe he and Lucifer did have something in common. If there was no point to any of this, why not do whatever you wanted? There was nothing and no one to stop Sam from this choice. So why not? 

It was now or never, one choice that would decide Sam’s fate forever. He could keep fighting, try and save his brother, try and save everyone. Again. Or he could finally give in. Give in to the craving in his blood that had been there for years, an addiction he’d never shake. Take the power he needed to meet his brother on equal footing. The Winchesters, together again, Sam and Dean against the world. Where one would go, the other would follow. It was the way it had always been. Even when they ran away from each other, they kept coming back. Well, one last time. 

Sam drank. As much as he ever had, as much as he had before Lucifer, draining them dry, more than one. The power was like electricity, crackling through him, burning out his humanity, a power that had haunted his nightmares, a constant reminder of what he’d done and what he’d been. And as his eyes flashed black, he smirked to himself. Time to find his brother.


End file.
